Give me Your Heart, I'll Return the Favor
by Minase Saki
Summary: What's a hanyou to do when a beautiful girl moves into the shrine next door and she happens to be the halfsister of the woman who broke you two years ago? ..written two years ago, then called: Faces and Hearts..
1. Girl of the Sunset Shrine

Disclaimer: Right, so InuYasha is property of Takahashi Rumiko-san, much to my dismay. I really wish he was mine but… sigh Anyways, yea, they all belong to her.

This is another real-world fic. All characters are actually what they were in the show. InuYasha's a hanyou, so it Naraku, Kagome's a miko, as is Kikyou (but she's not dead), and so on and so on.

Bear with me, I wrote thing first semester 8th grade (I'm going into 10th now)

Chapter One: Girl of the Sunset Shrine

She was in a new city, she didn't know anyone and she expected that this school would be like her last; lonely, and filled with empty faces. She really didn't like all of the moving they had to do, she never had time to make any friends. Then she realized she hadn't said a word the whole ride to the shrine that they were to be living in soon and sighed. Her mother broke the silence that had apparently spread across the whole family by saying, "Hey Kagome, Souta, guess what?" a joyous smile spread across her thin lips, "We've entered Tokyo, it won't be long now." Souta's expression was ecstatic, Kagome guessed he didn't mind that he didn't have any friends. She nodded and rested her chin on her hand again, as it had been for most of her three day long trip that wasn't going to end.

Her eyes drifted around the car and settled on the buildings that passed her by, she was particularly interested in an old, abandoned cinema complex that they went by. So interested in fact that she turned her head and asked her mother, Midori, "Hey mom, can I check out that old theater later?" Her mother was stunned, "Wow! She actually said something!" Her mother thought as she answered her daughter coolly, "Sure, just don't go alone."

Kagome and Souta exchanged glances and they both had a sinister smile playing on their lips, "Souta's coming with me!" Kagome exclaimed before Souta could say anything. Kagome's Grandpa burst out in laughter, "Too slow Souta! To Kagome's lightening mouth, you are no match!" His remark was answered by a well-placed hit on his head from Kagome's direction. Midori decided to ignore the argument that sprouted between Kagome and her grandfather by turning on the radio.

Suddenly, Souta shrieked, quieting both Kagome and Grandpa and making Midori hit the brakes. They all turned to him and yelled, "What's wrong?" They sat there silently and glared at him, he was dancing! "I love this song!" Midori and Grandpa laughed and Kagome just said, "Whatever, loser."

A few minutes later, Midori's face brightened, "Father! Kagome! Souta! Look! The shrine!" Three excited faces and one um. "Enthusiastic" faces were facing the old shrine, it needed some work, but Kagome decided that it was livable.

When Midori brought the car to a halt, Kagome was the first one out, "Oh my! This feels wonderful!" she commented, she was relieved to be out of the car. She ran up the old stone steps and gasped, it was beautiful! The grass was well. green and the trees were all in bloom! Her eyes twinkled and she ran over to the farthest corner of the grounds, behind an old well house. She found a stump of a tree and sat down. Little light came through the thick, pink branches the curved over her so it was fairly dark.

After a while of quiet soul searching, Kagome noticed a small hole in the tall wooden fence that surrounded most of the grounds. She stared at it for a minute or so then she hopped off of the tree stump and knelt in front of it, placing her left eye so she could see through the small hole. The light almost blinded her for her eyes were accustomed to the shadow of the old well house. In result, in took a while for her eyes to focus but as soon as they did, she jumped up and ran back to the house.

"Hey Mom!" she yelled as she poked her head in the door, "Mom! Come here!" Midori was in the 'living room' and she yelled back at her daughter, "Kinda busy, could you come here?" Kagome rolled her eyes and a smile crept over her chapped, blood-bitten lips as she pulled her shoes off and ran to her mother who was currently moving their emerald green sofa into a corner.

Kagome smiled and asked her mom if she could run next door and talk to some kids that looked about her age. Her mom approved completely and started to move an armchair that she got from her Aunt Maeko. Kagome sped out of the room and almost knock over Souta! "Oh god Souta!" she exclaimed as she helped him off the floor, "Watch where you're going!" She put her shoes on with amazing speed and ran out the door. Souta stood in absolute awe, "Where's she going?"

Kagome pulled on her jacket and ran down the stairs that she had so quickly ran up only minutes before. She turned the corner sharply only to be met, head on by a black haired young man, they collided. "OW!" They both flew back and she heard two others laughing. "Nice one Miroku!" a girl said, "10.0!" said a boy. Kagome rubbed her head and opened her eyes, she saw the boy she had run into standing over her, offering to help her up, "Sorry, my bad." Kagome stood up and brushed the dust off of her jade skirt. "It's ok, I was going too fast." she smiled, and realized they were the ones she saw from the hole in the fence! Her smiled brightened, "I'm Kagome! I just moved into the shrine up these stairs!"

The first boy smiled, "I'm Miroku." the girl behind him followed up with, "And I'm Sango, Miroku's girlfriend!" the second boy said nothing. Kagome got a little annoyed, "What about him?" Miroku and Sango looked back at their companion, "Oh, you're still here InuYasha? I thought you'd gone." Miroku snickered and the boy, who was apparently named InuYasha glared at Miroku, "Of stuff it."

Kagome and Sango giggled and Miroku put on a smug grin. InuYasha hated it when Miroku embarrassed him and he hated that grin Miroku had smeared all over his face. So, thinking non-violently, for once, InuYasha turned and walked back down the sidewalk. This surprised both Sango and Miroku because normally, Miroku would have a black eye by now.

"Wait up!" all three of them yelled as they ran after the angered hanyou. "Sorry man," Miroku said when InuYasha stopped, "I didn't mean to make you mad." He turned around to tell the girls to apologize but Kagome spoke up before he said a word, "I'm sorry too! It was rude of me." Sango poked her head out behind Kagome, "Yea, me to, don't be mad!"

InuYasha turned around and started laughing, "How in seven hells can I can mad if you guys are willing to apologize like that?" Sango and Miroku joined InuYasha in a group laugh, Kagome didn't quite get it, so she decided to sty quiet. Sango was the first to notice, she glared at her male friends and they immediately stopped, Kagome found this amusing and was forced to giggle. Sango smiled and said, "Seeing that you're new, I'm guessing you don't know your way around." Miroku guessed she was brewing up a plan in that ebony haired head of hers that he oh-so-loved.

Kagome nodded, "That does make sense, doesn't it?" she added a little smile during that last part, thought InuYasha seemed to be the only one who noticed; he turned and smirked slightly. Sango smiled deviously, "Well then! Miroku and I know an absolutely fabulous tour guide!" Miroku caught on, "Yea! Terrific guy!" Sango and Miroku looked at each…

"InuYasha!" they both chimed.

InuYasha spun around and Kagome's eyes shot open, "WHAT?" Sango smiled, "You heard us, InuYasha will show you around tomorrow! We're going to a movie. Marathon. All day. (Sango sent herself into a fit of giggles) Sorry!" Miroku looked at his beloved, "Movie marathon? I thought-" Sango elbowed him, "Oh yea! Movie marathon!" She winked and elbowed him again, he nodded in agreement, afraid of what she'd do to him if he made any further disagreements. Sango nodded triumphantly and smiled, "So Mr. Grumpy Dog," she said as she walked in circles around Kagome and InuYasha, "we're leaving it up to you!" And with that Miroku and Sango sped of to Miroku's apartment.

InuYasha and Kagome stood in silence, blinking in the confusion that blurred their minds. InuYasha was first to speak, "So wench, I guess I'm stuck showing you around tomorrow." Kagome's eyes narrowed and she grunted, "You don't have to if you don't want to, jerk!" She thought she saw him smirk but thought better and crossed her arms, he turned and faced her. "Oh my god! He's gorgeous!" she thought, "Too bad he's such a jerk!" "I know." he said as he put his clawed hands in his pocket (if you haven't already gathered, InuYasha is a half-demon), "but I got nothing better to do. So I'll pick you up around 11:30 alright?" Kagome nodded and quietly said, "Hai." She couldn't help but blush a little, of course, InuYasha noticed and that caused his cheeks to redden as well. He turned around and walked back to his house before she noticed.

Kagome ran up the stairs of the shrine and stood on the stonewall, "Hai! 11:30 then!" He looked back and smiled, "See ya!" She ran into the house to tell her mother.


	2. People in her Dreams

CHAPTER TWO: People in her Dreams

During dinner, Kagome told her mother about the "outing" she had scheduled with InuYasha for the morning and despite Souta's constant giggling and her Grandpa's also constant objections of going into public with a hanyou, Midori consented and sent Souta and Grandpa to bed. Kagome found this quite funny and couldn't help but laugh, Midori as well.

After Midori and Kagome had finished their laughing fit, Kagome bid her mother good night and ran up the stairs and opened the door to the room she had claimed as her own. It didn't look quite as she had pictured it would but, Kagome decided it would be just fine. She waltzed over to the large window on the far wall, she then remembered why she had chosen this room it had a small balcony with a tree right next to it, perfect for 'escapes'.

She calmly opened the glass door (Which was basically just a window with a latch and handle) and stepped onto the small, empty cement balcony. Little did she know, she was being watched… not by one but…by two?

----------------------

Miroku stared at her from the other side of the street. "She's pretty, isn't she?" he said, his eyes glazing over. Sango slapped him on the head, "Baka! I'm right here!" Miroku and Sango proceeded to get into a very loud argument. (Kagome thought they were cats from her balcony).

"…Yea… She is…"

The fighting immediately stopped, "WHAT?" the quarreling couple said when they heard InuYasha speaking in a gentle tone he had only used with one person before…

InuYasha looked over at his astonished friends and became a little confused, "What are you both staring at?" the two regained their composure and Miroku snickered. Slowly, Miroku's snicker turned into rolling laughter. Sango ignored her boyfriend and sauntered over to her half-demon friend and smiled, "You think she's lovely, you want to hug her…" Sango kept singing (mimicking Sandra Bullock) as InuYasha turned the corner and slammed the front door close. "…Good one Sango" Miroku said as he crossed his arms, Sango ignored him and kept singing.

----------------------

Kagome had changed and had gotten into bed. She was so tired; she didn't even turn her lights off; or her music for that matter. Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted into a dreamy sleep.

She dreamt of the Sengoku Jidai, and, surprisingly, she saw familiar faces. Kagome saw Sango (in some really funky clothes that fit her personality perfectly), Miroku (he didn't look much different, he even had the same sad glint in his eyes), InuYasha (much to her displeasure), Souta's new friend Shippou (he was adorable) and her English teacher from her old school, Kaede-sensei. Then she saw something that disturbed her greatly. Two women, both looking much like herself. She realized one must be her (she was wearing her new school uniform) but then… who was the other? She looked very depressed and she was very pale, she almost looked… dead. Suddenly, she realized it… it was…

Everything disappeared and the face of a man filled her mind, he had long hair and was sporting a sinister grin. The rest of his face was hidden behind a baboon mask.

Kagome jolted awake, she realized she had left her lights on. She stood up, sighed and turned them off. She walked over to her stereo and changed the CD that was playing, she skipped a few tracks and found one of her favorite songs, "Ai no Uta" by Every Little Thing. The music calmed her and she forgot about the man in the baboon costume and the strange Miko that she had hoped never to see again.

She slid open the glass door and stepped out onto the balcony again. The warm autumn air seemed to embrace her in its gentle, strong arms. Kagome found herself looking at the stars, imagining what her day with the gorgeous jerk would be like. Kagome felt her face get hot and she snapped out of the trance the stars had placed her under and covered her face with her hands. _"Why am I blushing!"_ she thought, _"It's not as if there's anything good about him except his face! … And…"_ her eyes glazed over, "_that adorable smirk…"_ she blushed again. She then gripped the railing and said, her face still getting hot, "I'm not gonna fall again!" She nodded and walked back inside, "…I just won't…"


End file.
